Intro to my OC's
by sallywatermelon
Summary: this tells about my OC's if you wanna know anything about them. It's also my first fanfic...


**Intro to My stories**

**This is the intro to some of the stories I'm going to write. Hope you like it**

It was a dark and stormy night. Alvin and his brothers were all getting ready for bed. Theodore was getting kind of scared because the thunder was really loud and the lightening filled the room whenever it flashed. Dave came into the room and gave Theodore a big huge because he knew that he was scared. He told Theodore that there was nothing to be afraid of. Then he kissed the boys goodnight and sent them to sleep. They all fell asleep peacefully despite the loud thundering.

Jenna, Jennifer, and Jenny were all getting ready for bed back at their house too. They lived in a four story house with eight bedrooms. They had all the things three nine year old girls could want except for one thing. They didn't have any parents. Their brother, who was seventeen and still in high school, worked all night and slept all day. His twin sister had diabetes and didn't know how to take care of herself. She was always fainting, shaking or in a lot of pain. She went to the emergency room constantly because she never ate the stuff she was supposed to. So, in other words, seventeen year old Philip and Lillian were always too busy for their younger sisters. They loved them, but only as sisters and brothers, nothing else.

Jennifer was the oldest of the group. She had red hair and green eyes. She was very pretty, but very shy at the same time. She never said anything to anybody, not even when somebody said hi to her. She would just smile at them. She only spoke to people she knew. She had a few secrets that only her and her sisters knew. She was smarter than any average kid. She was unusual, not so typical. She knew how to snow board, ski, skateboard, and do gymnastics, play every sport there is and ever will be. She knew thirty different languages, and was able to defend anyone in any situation, whether it is saving someone from a man holding up a gun to their head to stop a school bully from picking on them. She knew how to break apart a car and fix it all over again. Where she had learned all this? From books. She was the greatest in science, then history, then English. Math was her worst subject.

Jenna was the outgoing type, the kind that always looks on the bright side of things. She was five minutes younger than her sister, and didn't care what people thought about her, unlike her older sister. She was the best in the group at math, then English, then history. She was never good at science, and didn't intend to be good at it ever. She wasn't good at anything except math and making friends. She tried to make friends with every kid she saw, unlike her super shy sister. Jenna was a bright young lad, disaster following wherever she went. She knew how to make her sisters follow along with her schemes, something she had learned at age five. She always acted as if she didn't have a single problem in the world. Her older sister was always trying to correct her, something she hated about her.

Jenny's real name was Jeannette, but everybody called her Jenny for short. She was the fragile one of the group. She cried whenever something bad was happening to her, which was very often. She loved to eat, although not as much as Jennifer. Jennifer ate whenever she was having problems in her life, which she almost always did have a problem. Jenny was two minutes younger than Jenna. She was very lazy like Jenna too.

The triplets' father had died right in their sight when they were only two years old. Their mother had died in their sight too, when they were five. They had all the stuff they could want, since they were billionaires, but they would trade all of it for parents. They all smiled at each other's faces. Jennifer had blue pajamas on, Jenna had pink and red ones, and Jenny had green ones.

**Stupid? Nice? Okay? What do you think of my mixture of Alvin and the chipmunks with my characters? Do you think it's a good idea? Do you think I should quit as a writer? You tell me in a review! (Just so you know, I was telling about the chipmunks in the first paragraph to emphasize that they were going to be in my stories too. I was comparing their lives to the girls' lives. I am trying to make them have a little bit of the chipettes personalities. ) **


End file.
